Sauron
Sauron is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a member of Chernabog's original 13 Seekers of Darkness, comprised of the Dark Lord's most loyal demon lord generals in his Ancient One armies. Story The Keyblade Wars - X (Chi) Mairon was one of the Maiar, spirits serving the gods known as the Valar. Although said to be the greatest Maiar in existence, Mairon felt his potential was wasted in his duties as an assistant to Aule, god of smiths. His resentment built until it was noticed by the Dark Lord Chernabog, by then long since exiled to the depths of Tartarus by the Alpha Beings, and reduced to taking a shadowy avatar in order to interact with the outside worlds. Chernabog, taking the name of Morgoth for his ventures into the LA universe, seduced Mairon with the powers of evil, and Mairon joined the Dark Lord's forces, becoming Sauron, Chernabog's mightiest follower within the ranks of the 13 Seekers of Darkness. Using the darkest of magics, Sauron created dark creatures such as orcs, trolls, dragons, and balrogs to serve in Chernabog's armies. In what came to be known as the War of Wrath, Chernabog and Sauron conquered much of the live-action worlds. Desiring ever more power, Sauron forged the One Ring of Power in the fires of the volcanic Mount Doom, pouring all his hatred and malice into it. Upon that ring Sauron left the inscription, Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. In Westron the inscription translated into: One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring to Find Them, One Ring to Bring Them All, and in the Darkness Bind Them. The One Ring gave Sauron even more power than even Chernabog, and he officially announced his resignation from the Seekers by using the Ring's power to banish Chernabog's avatar from the LA universe and began plotting to expand his kingdom across the whole universe. After lying hidden and dormant for 500 years, he began revealing himself once more, and by SA 1000 he gathered his power and established himself in Mordor and began rebuilding the dreaded Dark Tower of Barad-dûr near Mount Doom. Sauron, like Chernabog, soon began raising massive armies of Orcs, Trolls, and possibly other creatures, as well as corrupting the hearts of Men with delusions of power and wealth, chiefly Easterlings and Southrons (the Haradrim). Although Sauron knew that men were easier to sway, he sought to bring the Elves into his service, as they were far more powerful. By about SA 1500, Sauron put on a fair visage in the Second Age, and calling himself Annatar, the "Lord of Gifts", he befriended the Elvish smiths of Eregion, and counseled them in arts and magic. Not all the Elves trusted him, particularly Lady Galadriel, Elrond, and Gil-galad, High King of the Ñoldor. To the elves who listened, Sauron gave knowledge and encouragement in forging the Rings of Power, though in secret Sauron made upgrades to his own ring in order to rule the Elvish rings and assimilate their power into his own. However, as soon as Sauron put the Ring on his finger the Elves sensed his treachery, and removed their rings and hid them. Enraged, Sauron came against them in open war and demanded that all the Rings of Power be given to him. The Elves managed to hide the three greatest of the Rings from him, but the other sixteen Rings of Power were either captured by Sauron, destroyed, or lost. To the Dwarves he had given seven, but to Men he had given Nine, knowing that they would be the easiest to enslave. The Dwarf Lords who received the Rings proved to be very resistant to their power, and neither "faded" nor became enslaved to Sauron's will. The Rings instead created in them an insatiable lust for gold, which ultimately caused a great deal of grief for the Dwarves. As Sauron predicted, however, the nine Men were all corrupted by their Rings and became the Nazgûl, Sauron's deadliest servants. Had the Elves not recognized Sauron's treachery and forsaken the power of their rings, the results would have been catastrophic for the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. It seems that most if not all of the native Men of Middle-Earth succumbed to the power of the Ring once the Nazgûl were created; the Númenóreans were spared because of their distance. The Elves, had they been captured in this fashion, would have become the slaves of Sauron, and thus Celebrimbor's resistance was of immense importance in the history of Middle-earth. In this era, during which he marshalled and commanded great armies, Sauron became known as the Dark Lord of Mordor and his fortress of Barad-dûr was completed. He was very powerful even without control of the Elves, and he conquered nearly all of Middle-earth during the War of the Elves and Sauron. However, the armies of Númenór's King Tar-Minastir were finally able to defeat him at a last battle near Gwathló or the Greyflood in SA 1700. Defeated but not vanquished, Sauron retreated back to Mordor and began recouping his strength over the many centuries. As Chernabog had done with him, Sauron began seeking others with a lust for power, corrupting them and turning them to his service. He often used gifts as a way of securing his power over others; forging the Lament Configuration as an item of dark power. Sauron also created the Dead Man's Chest to hold the heart of the pirate Davy Jones when he was spurned in love by the goddess Calypso. Sauron also took pupils who he instructed in the dark arts; both Morgana le Fay and Queen Bavmorda learned from him. Even the wizard Tom Riddle is said to be descended from Sauron on his mother's side, though these claims are unverified. Having come to ultimate power by overthrowing his own benefactor, Sauron knew the recipients of his gifts and powers may turn on him, but also knew that his life would forever endure as long as the Ring did, and so he could always return. Sure enough, Sauron's rise in power and apparent intention to crown himself the King of all Men offended the Númenóreans; the powerful Men descended from those who had fought against Chernabog in the War of Wrath. Some were the descendants, through Elros, of Beren and Lúthien. These Men lived on the island of Númenor in the sea between Middle-earth and Valinor. The Númenóreans, who were then proud, came to Middle-earth with astounding force of arms. King Ar-Pharazôn marched his troops all the way to Mordor without a single battle, and demanded that Sauron abase himself before the King. Sauron could see clearly that even the most powerful of his servants could not stand against the Númenóreans, and so came from Barad-dûr without any offer of battle. He assumed a fair form and flattered Ar-Pharazôn, but the King demanded that Sauron come back to Númenor as a hostage. Sauron feigned unhappiness at this development but secretly was delighted, for this presented him with an opportunity to destroy the Númenóreans from within. After only a few short years in Númenor he grew from captive to the King's most trusted adviser, and nearly all the King's court fawned upon him. Drawing on their fear of death, he converted many Númenóreans to the worship of Morgoth, lying that Morgoth had the power to save them from mortality. As his power and influence reached its peak, he raised a great Temple in which he performed human sacrifices to Chernabog. Finally, he convinced Ar-Pharazôn to rebel against the Valar and attack Valinor itself and claim it for himself. But here, Sauron's cunning overreached itself, for Eru then directly intervened - Númenor was drowned under the sea, and the great navy of Númenor was destroyed and the army that reached Aman was buried under mountains of falling rock and imprisoned in the Caves of the Forgotten. The world was bent, so that thereafter, only Elven-Ships could sail into the Utter West. Sauron's body was destroyed, but his spirit was not diminished, and he fled back to Mordor bearing the Ring, where he slowly rebuilt a new body and his strength during the time known as the Dark Years. From this point on, he lost the ability to assume a fair shape, and ruled now through terror and force. A few faithful Númenóreans led by Elendil were saved from the flood, and they founded Gondor and Arnor in Middle-earth. After losing his body in the destruction of Númenor and a brief period of renewed war, Elendil and his people allied with the Elven-king, Gil-Galad to create the Last Alliance, and together fought Sauron. They finally defeated his armies at the Battle of Dagorlad, and laid siege to Barad-dûr for seven years. Finally, Sauron himself came forth and dueled both Elendil and Gil-galad, slaying them both singlehandedly. Then Isildur, son of Elendil, took up his father's broken sword, Narsil and cut the One Ring from Sauron's finger. Sauron's physical body was destroyed. With nearly all of his power stored in the ring, the dark lord was vanquished when it was cut from his finger. Without their leader's dark will driving them on, Sauron's armies were routed and fled, and thus, his campaign to defeat the free peoples was seemingly ended, and his greatest weapon taken from him. The Lonely Mountain Though it seemed one of Chernabog's mightiest servitors had been slain and a great blow had been stricken for the forces of Light, such was not to be. As long as the One Ring endured, so would Sauron, and his power remained strong even in death. The half-elf Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, took Islidur to Mount Doom and tried to convince him to throw the Ring into the magma, the only place where it could be destroyed. Instead, corrupted by Sauron's influence, Islidur took the Ring for himself as a war trophy. His corruption wouldn't last long. In an effort to get back to its master, the Ring summoned an orc raiding party as Islidur was returning home, which slew the son of Elendil. However, the Ring was lost in a river in the chaos of battle. Nothing was heard of the Ring for centuries, until it was found in another river by a Stoor (a subspecies of hobbit) named Deagol. Again the Ring worked its dark magic, and Deagol was murdered within moments of finding the Ring by his friend Smeagol, who took the Ring for his own. Calling it his "Precious," Smeagol was warped by the Ring's foul influence into the mishappen creature that came to be known as Gollum, hiding in a cave somewhere in the Misty Mountains. Meanwhile, as time passed, Sauron regained enough of his power to manifest as a shadowy Darkheart wraith. Still needing time to find the Ring and regain his full might, Sauron disguised his true nature from the Keyblade Masters, calling himself the Necromancer and hiding in the ruined city of Dol Guldur. However, his presence didn't go entirely unnoticed. Gandalf, the former Alpha Being of Thunder and now Grey Istari of the Order, noticing the return of Sauron's old minions and their escalating presence in the world of the Lonely Mountain, came to believe that Sauron had returned and may be the mysterious Necromancer. Under the guise of organizing an expedition to reclaim the lost dwarven kingdom of Erebor, Gandalf recruited Revan, Bastila Shan, Bilbo Baggins, and Thorin Oakenshield to investigate the Necromancer's activities. Appearance and Personality Boss Strategy Kingdom Hearts X Music - Lord of the Castle "The darkness closes in around you..." The battlefield in this encounter is completely covered in a dark cloud, obscuring your vision. While moving, the Necromancer is intangible and near-invisible; however, the cloud billows outwards from the Necromancer's position, making it possible to follow his movements. The Necromancer must manifest a physical, fiery form in order to attack, and can only be damaged in this state. However, Sauron's attacks deal a large amount of damage, making it tricky to close the distance and attack him. Some of the Necromancer's attacks include gigantic, fiery maces that try to crush Bastila; flaming spikes that track Bastila's movements; large, flaming rings in the shape of the One Ring that form around Bastila and follow her before collapsing inwards, burning her in the process; and strong winds that push Bastila away from the Necromancer. After losing his first two health bars, the Necromancer unleashes his most powerful attack, The Lidless Eye. Sauron moves to the back of the battlefield and manifests as the Eye of Sauron, completely enveloping the stage in fire. The attack is unblockable, undodgeable, and deals massive amounts of damage, potentially killing Bastila in one hit; however, as the Necromancer begins to charge the attack, Galadriel will appear and prompt a quick-time event, A Light in the Darkness. If Bastila manages to get to Galadriel and execute the button prompts before the Necromancer finishes charging, she will create a shield of light that will protect Bastila from the attack. Gallery sauron1.jpg|Sauron is his former human state as Annatar Sauron ghost.png|Sauron's former appearance as Mairon sauron eye.jpg|The Eye of Sauron, a magical representation of his being Sauron the Necromancer.jpg|Sauron as the Necromancer, the form he takes in Dol Guldur in the Lonely Mountain storyline One Ring.png|The One Ring of Power, Sauron's mightiest weapon and the source of his power (warning: do not touch) Necromancer True Form.gif|The Necromancer reveals his true nature to a captured Gandalf Category:Villains Category:Ancient Ones Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Dark Warrior Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Darkness Users Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Warlords Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Swordsmen Category:Kings Category:Darkheart Lords Category:Darkhearts Category:Sauron's Forces Category:Fallen Angels Category:Non-Disney Characters